wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stare opowiadanie o kowbojach by Gideon Spameno gdzieś w 2015 na AB Wiki
Rozdział 1Edytuj Pewnego dnia razem z moim starym przyjacielem i wspólnikiem, Rudolfem XIX siedzieliśmy w jednej knajpie. Nagle doszło do awantury między dwoma nieznajomymi, jeden z nich upadł na podłogę i drugi miał w niego strzelić... Ale odepchałem gościa i nic się nie stało. Nieznajomy uciekł z salonu i zostawił za sobą kartkę, ja podniosłem gościa na nogi. Powiedział, że nazywa się Chuck Liczbowy, stał się moim wspólnikiem. Nagle zauważyłem kartkę i wziąłem ją do ręki, było na niej napisane: "Hejka, tutaj ZXYV, Zabijaka, wpadnijcie do wioski Apaczów. Będzie bezpiecznie, ponieważ wszystkich załatwiliśmy." Cóż, co mówić? Mimo iż mieliśmy złe przeczucia, wzięliśmy nasze konie i pojechaliśmy... Rozdział 2Edytuj W czasie drogi zaatakowali nagle nas Pawelowie z That's Angry Birdsem na czele. Walka była krótka, ponieważ zatrzymał ją ZXYV, chciał tylko sprawdzić, jak dobrze sobie radzimy w walce. Nagle zauważyłem mojego starego wroga - Ebelinra23, ZX powiedział, że go wypuści, jak znajdziemy jakiegoś żywego Apacza. I tak się stało, powiedział, że nazywa się Miokol Indianin, był ostatnim żywym Apaczem. ZX wypuścił Eba i uciekł zostawiając za sobą kolejną kartkę, na której było napisane: "Hahaha! Nie mieliśmy się spotkać w wiosce Indianów, Gamonie! Tak naprawdę to miał być sklep z broniami. To do zobaczenia...", wkurzyło mnie to, że tyle się najechaliśmy, a tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy się spotkać się w jakiejś durnej wiosce. Ale cóż, po takim bandycie jak ZX mogliśmy się tego spodziewać...Wziąłem Eba do mojej grupy, rannego Miokola wziąłem na swojego konia i pojechaliśmy do sklepu z broniami... Rozdział 3Edytuj W czasie drogi musieli nas zaatakować oczywiście Elektro bombowie, których Sajmon rozdeptał. Nagle That's Angry Birds wyzwał mnie na pojedynek, który wygrałem. That's jednak przeżył i uciekł, gdy wreszcie trafiliśmy do sklepu zobaczyłem mojego ulubionego sprzedawcę Rangerów, które lśnią złotem - Golden Mecha. Był przywiązany, ZX powiedział, że go wypuści, jak ja załatwię jego najgroźniejszego bandytę - Pawela31. Ja oszustwem odsunąłem się, i tu z 2 Świetnych Rangerów Rudolf strzelił do Pawela, ZX powiedział: "Ty oszuście! Gdybym mógł, zrobił bym z Ciebie zwykłą czachę do mojej kolekcji czach!". Ja mu na to: "Mam taką jedną zasadę: Zwycięzca jest TYLKO jeden...". ZX rozwiązał Goldena i uciekł górą zostawiając za sobą kolejną kartkę... Golden w wdzięczności za uratowanie go, dał mi Dobry Rifle. Wziąłem kartkę i było tam napisane: "Hej, to znowu kłamstwo! Haha, powinieneś już ZGINĄĆ! Ale spotkajmy się w tej knajpie, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło..." Heh, ZX zaczął mnie już powoli wkurzać...Zobaczyłem, że Miokol wyzdrowiał i może walczyć już swoim łukiem, ucieszyło mnie to, bo potrzebuję dużo wspólników by nie zginąć. Żeby nie przynudzać i nie przedłużać, to wsiadłem na konia i razem z Miokolem, Rudolfem, Chuckiem, Ebem i Goldenem pojechaliśmy do tej knajpki... Rozdział 4Edytuj Jesteśmy w knajpce. Całkiem tu fajnie...Sajmon na dworze pije wodę, Chuck podrywa moją przyjaciółkę Night Furię, a ZX płaci swojemu zabójcy... ZARAZ! ZABÓJCY?! Powiedział on: "Hehe, nazywam się Alex, zwany Gordonem, mnie nikt nie załatwi..." i dodał "A co to za panienka? Może by tak...No wiesz," NF powiedziała "Ogarnij się Ty!" Gordon na to: "Haha, śmieszna jesteś, no chodź. ZX Cię potrzebuje..." "A po co?" Powiedziała NF. "Po to... BY CIĘ ZABIĆ!" Powiedział Alex i wziął ją za włosy. "Hej, hej. Nie tak prędko, zanim wezmiesz dziewczynę, musisz o nią zawalczyć..." Powiedział Chuck. Alex na to: "No tak, prawie zapomniałem... Dzięki za przypomnienie..." NF powiedziała: "2 wariaty w ludzkiej skórze..." Chuck na to: "Nie martw się mała, uratujemy Cię." Zaczął się pojedynek, Chuck wygrał, jednak nie zabił Gordona, co mnie zdziwiło... "CO TY ROBISZ?!" Powiedziałęm Chuckowi, "Heh, zostawiłem go dla Ciebie." Odpowiedział Chuck. Ucieszony dobiłem Alexa i wreszcie mogłem gadać z ZX'em. "Czego od nas chcesz?" zapytałem. "Dobrych interesów..." Opowiedział. "Czyli?" Zapytałem ze zmrużeniem oka. "W kopalni takiego mojego dawnego wroga - Wicia jest bardzo dużo diamentów, mógłbyś wysadzić jego obóz i wziąć co najmiej 3 diamenty i 5 sztabek złota...?" Odpowiedział. "Chętnie, ale coś za to dostaniemy?" Zapytałem znowu. "Tak, milion dolców...Zgadzasz się?" Powiedział. "Zgadzam." Opowiedziałem. "Dobra, jutro możesz zacząć, ale radzę dzisiaj." Powiedział ZX i zamówił u restauratora Andrzeja 7 piw, 5 dla moich wspólników, 1 dla That'sa i ostatnie dla siebie. Chuckowi udało się poderwać Night, chociaż nwm, czy to był dobry pomysł, ale takimi sprawami się nie przejmuję. Żeby nie przynudać wziąłem na misję Rudolfa, innych zostawiłem w kantynie i pojechałem do kopalni Wicia... Rozdział 5Edytuj Byliśmy cicho, ale niedługo. Stworzyliśmy wielką dżamachilię, że aż wszyscy padli na ziemię, Zauważyłem tą kopalnię i dynamit. Hehe, wysadziłem to ;D Ale w kopalni całe roje ludzi Wicia z Blóperkiem, który powiedział: "Tylko głupiec chciał by wejść do naszej kopalni...". Ja mu na to: "Chyba my nimi jesteśmy, co Rudolf?". Rudolf powiedział: "Hehe, a co? My lubimy być wariatami!". Wiciu wyzwał Rudolfa na pojedynek, niestety, stary przyjaciel przegrał i... został mocno ranny... "Osz ty!" Powiedziałem. "Co? Takie są zasady!" Odpowiedział Wiciu. "Ale ja nie daję za wygraną... " Powiedziałem strzelając do Wicia. "AA! Za nim głupki!" Powiedział ranny Wiciu, Ja z Rudolfem szybko wzięliśmy skarby i uciekliśmy wysadzając teraz nie tylko kopalnię... Ale też cały obóz! Wiciu jednak przeżył i powiedział: "Zemszczę się na Was! Obiecuję!". W restauracji z zmęczenia zamówiłem piwo u Andrzeja i dałem skarby. ZX był ucieszony, powiedział: "Dzięki, teraz pójdę z wami zabić tego Wicia.". "Odpowiedziałem: "Dobrze... ". "Wszystko dobrze?" Zapytał ZX. "Dobrze, bardzo dobrze..." Odpowiedziałem. "Dobra, to do Wicia!" Oznajmił ZX i razem z Rudolfem i innymi pojechałem za jego ludźmi. Rozdział 6Edytuj Gdy byliśmy po raz drugi w obozie Wicia, było pusto... Ale tylko na chwilę, nagle jeden z ludzi ZX'a został postrzelony w głowę przez snajpera, którym był Blóper! That's powiedział, że trzeba go wziąć od tyłu, jednak sam sobie z tym nie mógł poradzić, więc powiedział: "Słod! Chodź ze mną załatwić Blóperka, sam nie dam rady!". Po drodze załatwiliśmy kilkunastu ludzi Wicia i spychnęliśmy po cichu Blóperka z górki. Jednak to nawet nie był początek kłopotów, gdy byliśmy blisko siedziby Wicia, to nagle chyba z 40 jego ludzi nas zaatakowało. Golden rzucił 3 dynamity i wszyscy zmienili się w zwłoki, "Skąd Ty wziąłeś te dynamity...?" zapytałem Goldena. "Za nami jest przecież 7 pudeł z amunicją..." odpowiedział Golden. Zdziwieni pudłami, ale też nimi ucieszeni wzięliśmy amunicję i weszliśmy do domu Wicia, nie było tam nikogo oprócz... Kacpiego Liczby - Najgroźniejszego bandyty Wicia. Wyzwał Chucka na pojedynek, który wygrał mój wspólnik. Poszliśmy na balkon, i zobaczyliśmy, że Wiciu ucieka swoim koniem, no to skoro on ucieka, to my wsiadliśmy na konie, i pojechaliśmy za nim... Rozdział 7Edytuj Po krótkim pościgu nagle go straciliśmy, niech to przegram w pojedynku! Nagle przyszedł do nas Blóper z 40 ludźmi Wicia, "JAKIM CUDEM ŻYJESZ?!" Ebe zapytał. "Hehe, spadnięcie z takiej górki prawie nie boli, ale muszę was załatwić...." Odpowiedział Blóper. Nagle wszyscy strzelali i nie przestawali tego robić, wielką klęske ponieśli ludzie ZX'a, ale przecież mieliśmy dynamity... Rzuciliśmy je, wszyscy zostali zabici a Blóper poleciał do przodu aż do moich nóg... "O, cześć. Chcesz śmierci bolesnej czy nie?" Powiedziałem z srogim uśmiechem. "Hmmm... Wiesz, że to nie koniec niespodzianek...?" Zapytał Blóper, a po chwili przyjechało 7 koni z przyczepami, na których był Gatling! Musieliśmy się schować, ja jednak z That'sem wziąłem jeden Gatling i załatwiłem wszystkich! Jednak Blóper uciekł, po krótkim pościgu za nim trafiliśmy do specjalnej siedziby Wicia, Chuck miał szpiegować ich. Nagle niechący upadł i musiał natychmiastowo uciec, ale dostał trafiony w plecy i trzeba było go ratować. Wiciu został rostrzelany do śmerci a Blóper znowu uciekł, ZX po raz ostatni strzelił do Wicia i pojechaliśmy za Blóperkiem... Rozdział 8Edytuj Musieliśmy podzielić się na grupy, 1 byli bandyci ZX'a, 2 moi wspólnicy, ZX i That's. 1 grupa została zabita, więc musieliśmy sami pójść za Blópem, którego wreszcie złapaliśmy, powiedział: "Hehehe, myślicie, że dam za wygraną?". "Hehehe, Nie." Odpowiedziałem. "Zgadliście, a teraz pora na 50 dynamitów!" Po czym rzucił aż 50 dynamitów! Wszyscy zginęli, oprócz Rudolfa, That'sa i mnie. Rudolf podniósł mnie na nogi, i poszliśmy szukać Blóperka. Znaleźliśmy go, zniszczyliśmy pudła z bbroniami a on powiedział: "Nie, co wy zrobiliście?! Łżesz, NIE MA MOICH LUDZI!". Wszyscy rozstrzelaliśmy Blóperka, i opuściliśmy życie zabijaki... Wszyscy się wybudowaliśmy, NF nas opuściła, uważając nas za "wariatów". Cóż, opowiadam Wam tą historię w wieku 67 lat, teraz widzicie chyba, jak to było za moich czasów.... Rozdział 9Edytuj Siedziałem sobie w domu razem z Rudolfem i That'sem, pijąc piwo za Nasze zwycięstwo, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi...Otworzyłem je, a tu się pokazała istota z książek! Zombie! A za nim całe hordy, szybko zamknąłem drzwi i powiedziałem chłopakom, że są tu te obrzydlistwa. - CO?! To Coś występuje TYLKO w książkach! - Krzyknął Rudolf. - Lepiej zajrzyj na balkon... - Powiedziałem Wszyscy zajrzeliśmy na balkon, zobaczyliśmy, że zombie już otworzyły drzwi. My jednak uciekliśmy przez okno i wzięliśmy konie, wydawało się bezpiecznie po paru kilometrach, jednak nagle zombie na koniach nas goniły! - Od kiedy te Wariaty mogą jeździć koniami?! - Zapytał przerażony That's - Tego nie wiem, ale spadajmy stąd! - Krzyknąłem i odjechaliśmy W czasie drogi zagapiliśmy się i spadliśmy z naszych "transportów" i upadliśmy. Całe hordy zombie nas otoczyły, nasz koniec...Był bliski.... Rozdział 10Edytuj Gdy byliśmy blisko śmierci, Sajmon nagle rozdeptał wszystkich! - Dzięki Sajmon - Powiedziałem do mojego konia - IHHHA! - Krzyknął Sajmon Nagle zombie znowu przyszły, wszyscy siadliśmy na "transport" i odjechaliśmy. Zatrzymaliśmy się w knajpce Andrzeja, zobaczyliśmy Blópera pijącego piwo i sławnego pisarza książek o zombie Bendera. - Blóper... Jak ty żyjesz? My Cię przecież załatwiliśmy... - Powiedział That's - Wcale mnie nie załatwiliście, Panowie. Brakowało jednego strzału... - Odpowiedział Blóper - A tak poza tym, mogę do Was dołączyć? Razem pokonamy to "coś"! - Dodał - Dobra, Andrzej. Co Ty taki...? - Odpowiedziałem i zapytałem Andrzeja - Po prostu nie wiem, czy powstrzymamy tą inwazję... - Powiedział - Andrzej, nie martw się. Z kimś takim jak Bender nie zginiesz - Powiedział Bender. - Ale Bender! Ty jesteś TYLKO pisarzem! - Krzyknął Rudolf do Bendera - Pisarzem byłem kiedyś, teraz jestem łowcą zombie... - Powiedział Bender. - Dobra, niech Ci będzie, to idziemy! - Oznajmiłem i wyszliśmy z knajpki. - Hej! Ja wiem jak ich powstrzymać! - Powiedział cywil. - Ciekawe, a co musimy? - Zapytał Blóper - To przeze mnie jest ta inwazja, w dyliżansie dostawiłem specjalne coś do "mutowania" ludzi! Jeśli to zniszczymy, nie zginiemy! - Powiedział cywil i zaprowadził nas do dyliżansu. Gdy już w nim byliśmy, zobaczyliśmy to coś, nie dało się tego rozwalić - Kurde, jak się to niszczy?! - Zapytał Andrzej ze wściekłością - Piwem - Powiedział cywil. - Ale my nie mamy piwa...! - Powiedział wściekły That's - Ja mam trochę... - Powiedział Andrzej i wyciągnął browar. - To wylej to! Natychmiast! - Krzyknąłem Andrzej wlał piwo i były już efekty. - Teraz uciekamy! Szybciej! - Powiedział cywil i uciekliśmy. Gdy byliśmy już trochę od dyliżansu i otoczyły nas zombie, coś wybuchło, to było to coś! Nagle jakaś tarcza zmieniła zombie w ludzi, co było rewelacyjne! - WOOOOOW - Krzyknął Blóper - WOW, jak to się stało!? - Zapytałem - Tak zawsze się dzieje - Powiedział cywil i strzelił sobie w głowę Rangerem. - Czemu on to zrobił?! - Zapytał Rudolf - Nie wiem, ale dał Nam ważną lekcję: Na wszystko jest jakiś sposób... - Powiedziałem. Po minucie wróciliśmy do knajpki, zamówiliśmy piwa i krzyknęliśmy: - Za cywila! - i wypiliśmy piwo... Kategoria:Książki